Ema Makes Friends
by Nile60
Summary: Shopping, eating, and being stalked by a certain glimorous fop and some other male lawyers. This was Ema, Athena, Trucy, Maya, Pearl and Kay's day. Why, oh why did Ema leave her couch? I don't own Ace Attorney. Rated T, 'cause that's what the games rated? Maybe a few suggestive comments? Yeah, let's roll with that.
1. Chapter 1

Ema Skye did not have… friends.

Honestly, she was a bit anti-social.

When she was younger she could easily make good with anyone, mostly because she threw herself at people and didn't take no for an answer.

But she wasn't that younger girl anymore.

It didn't help that she had failed her forensics exam, or that she hated her job, or that her ability to attract men was rather…. Lacking.

And that was why she was alone in her apartment on her day off. The day was truly beautiful, only small traces of clouds in the sky, but alas, the young detective had no plans to leave her cozy apartment and sweatpants for…. People. That would just be too social.

Ema sat around, eating ice cream and watching some depressing movie, until around 12:30, when someone knocked on her door.

Her first instinct was to ignore it, but whoever it was must have been persistent, because they wouldn't stop.

Finally, the lazy detective rolled off her oh-so-comfortable couch to open the door, where she met the faces of two young girls.

One had bright red hair, which was pulled backwards and held with a blue elastic. She wore a radiant yellow v-neck and a pair of short cut-offs.

The other had on a black spaghetti-strap tank top and a blue mini-skirt. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders, except for her bangs, which were (for the most part) held back with a blue diamond shaped hair clip.

"Hey Trucy, Athena, how can I help you guys." Ema said, aching to go back to her comfy spot on her sofa.

"We were wondering if you'd like to go shopping with us." Trucy said.

"I don't know, I'm kind of busy right now…." Ema trailed, looking back into her apartment.

Trucy just rolled her eyes. "Ema, list three productive things you've done today."

"Um…. Well… I made popcorn?"

Athena giggled a bit.

"Come on Ema, I bet you've had a rough week. Come shopping with us!" The two continued to beg and plead until finally Ema gave in.

"Fine, but I have to get ready first."

"Don't worry!" Trucy responded, smiling brightly. "We'll help!"

About 8,000 brush strokes and even more outfit rejections, Ema was ready to go outside. She wore her trademark luminal glass on the top of her head. Her hair, which was usually partially pulled back, was now in a side-braid. She wore dark pinkish-purple shorts, a light pink spaghetti-strap tank top and a slightly darker pink cardigan over it.

"I feel…. Exposed…." Ema complained, as she stepped out of the elevator into the small lobby of her apartment.

Athena just laughed in response.

"That happens when it's summer. Come on, Maya, Kay and Pearl are waiting for us."

Although she didn't know any of those people, Ema just decided to roll with whatever.

A few minutes later, the girls were in the shopping district of town. They hopped off the bus at the stop, then made their way through crowds to get to the center.

The area itself was huge. All around there was stores for clothes, shoes and, yes, magic props. In the center (where Ema guessed they were headed) was a fountain that shot 3 stories up in the air. The fountain was surrounded by café's, which features cuisine from all over the world. The trio was headed towards a French inspired one, where another 3 girls sat.

One was about Trucy's age. Her light brown hair was in a high ponytail. She wore a yellow sundress with a thin white bow tied around the middle. The girl next to her was obviously related, maybe a sister? She had black hair that was also in a high ponytail. She wore a purple tank top with a jean jacket over it and a jean skirt. The last girl had hair even darker black then the other, which was pulled into low pigtails. A pair of sunglasses slipping down her nose covered the lower half of her green eyes. She wore jean shorts and a plain light-pink shirt with a gold pin on the sleeve. The odd thing was, she wore a pair of brown gloves, and a key was tied at the top of one of her pigtails.

Athena plopped down next to the girl with the odd pin and stole a sip of whatever she was drinking.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm the thief here, not you!"

Trucy laughed slightly, then took a seat by the girl wearing the yellow dress.

"Sit with us." She invited, gesturing to a seat between her and the one with the jean jacket. Ema awkwardly sat down.

"Hi there!" the girl next to her said happily. "My name is Maya Fey and that's my cousin Pearl!" Ema looked over at the girl next to Trucy, who waved at her.

"I'm Kay." the final girl introduced, giving Ema a little salute.

"Ema." The young detective responded.

Around then, a waiter came over. He put a breadbasket in the middle of the table, then a plate with two very large hamburgers in front of Maya.

"Mmm Yummy!" The girl exclaimed happily, chopping down on them. It was all Ema could do to not stare.

"Maya really likes hamburgers." Kay explained. "Sometimes, she has no table manners." By the way Maya flinched at the end of Kay's sentence, Ema guessed the girl kicked her.

"Hurry up Maya, we have shopping to do!" Trucy exclaimed as she reached over and grabbed her third breadstick since they were placed out there.

Once the group of six was finished eating, they split the bill, collected their various purses, then made way out towards many of the walkways that winded through the shopping center.

(A/N)- I hope you liked this! I'm thinking it might be a two/three-shot. Oh, and don't worry, the boys will make an appearance soon. What did you think of the girl's relationship? I always thought they could all get along, having been assistants to one attorney or another. As for Kay, Maya and Pearl, they were literally just thrown in towards the end. I was all bored and stuff, so yup. That's it! Next chapter will be up sooner or later….


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)- So, my computer is a jerk, and decided to delete the original version of this chapter, which is why it took so long to post. I swear, computer, you and I are having a talk later! Anyways, second chapter!**

"You know, Edgeworth," Phoenix Wright started, turning to his prosecutor friend, "It's creepy to stalk people. And illegal."

"Wright," Miles Edgeworth replied, obviously sick of Phoenix's constant nagging. "This is important. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"What if the warning was a fluke?" Apollo Justice offered. "I mean, what's the chance that there will be an actual attack on the girls."

"Herr Forehead." Klavier Gavin said, his tone the one you would use on a whiny child, "You can never be too safe."

"I understand that." Apollo replied, nodding. "But is it really necessary to hide behind this bush?!"

Yes, four of the most respected attorneys in America were now sitting behind a bush, watching as a group of young woman ate and spoke.

"Well, we wouldn't want them to know we're following them." Edgeworth replied.

"Yeah, and nothing looks less suspicious then hiding behind shrubbery."

"You know, Herr Forehead, you don't have to be here." Klavier bitterly replied. "We can babysit your girlfriend for you."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Apollo defensively replied.

"Ja, ja, I forgot you have no guts to ask her out."

Apollo gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head, though he didn't bother arguing.

"They're gone." Phoenix stated. Looking up, the others realized he was right; the girls had disappeared from their original spot at the small café down the street.

"Where could they have gone?" Klavier murmured.

"Well, let's think about this logically. What would a group of young woman do in a shopping district?" They all sat and thought for a moment until Phoenix said,

"Yeah, Edgeworth, that logic won't work."

"They're girls." Apollo offered. "We should ask another girl for her opinion. "

"Like who?"

Again, the attorneys could only think.

"We could ask Fransizka…" They were all silent for a second before bursting out laughing, except Edgeworth, who just smiled.

"Yeah, sure. She'd probably answer- Foolish fools like you can't figure out where foolish fool friends are foolishly frolicking?" Phoenix's impersonation made them laugh even harder, even Edgy letting out a slight chuckle.

"Okay, but we seriously need to find them…" Apollo finally said, scanning the area.

"Maybe the magic store?" Phoenix offered.

"We can start there." Edgeworth replied. Klavier and Apollo nodded in agreement, then the boys set off in search of their dear friends.

"Why in the world would you think neon orange would be a good color on you?" Maya exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"Can you fault me for trying something new?" Trucy responded. She wore a long, terribly shaded orange dress. It was pretty, no doubt about it. It hugged curves you didn't realize you had and made all your features more defined. The straps looped around the neck and the back dropped low, but not too low. Too bad it had such an unfortunate color.

"I think I might buy it." Trucy stated, looking into the mirror.

"You'd better be joking. That thing is like, $150 dollars. And it's ugly." Kay said, shaking her head.

"It is not ugly!" Trucy argued. "It's just misunderstood!"

"No," Athena responded. "It's a rip off. The thing is horrid."

"Your face is horrid." Trucy responded, her hands on her hips.

"Trucy, please," Pearl said. "The thing is blinding me…"

"Fine, fine..." Trucy mumbled, slipping into the changing room. "Poor thing is just going to be thrown onto a rack, insulted by passers everyday."

"Ema!" Athena called into the changing room next to Trucy's. "Let us see your dress!"

"What's the point of this?" Ema answered back. "Why are we trying on dresses?"

"Simple." Kay responded. "When you find a really good one that makes you feel sexy, you buy it, and love it, then never actually wear it. Then, after getting over the depression of wasting money on it, you go out and buy a new one!"

"That seems kind of stupid." Ema responded. "I mean, scientifically speaking, isn't it a huge waste of time and money?"

"Well… yeah…" Maya said. "But it's fun. Now get out here!"

Slowly Ema opened the door and stomped out. The girls gave each other knowing smiles.

"What?" She asked, suddenly feeling self–conscious.

"We're just acknowledging the fact that you look better then any of us."

And the dress did look amazing. It was a deep violet bubble dress. The bottom was short and ruffled.

"It brings out the color in your eyes…" Kay noted.

"It makes her features stand out…" Maya agreed, nodding.

"It contrasts against her skin well too…" Athena murmured.

Ema had no idea what they were talking about, but it sounded like compliments, so she smiled.

"We have to buy it." Maya decided. And that's what they did, along with a few other things.

As they walked out of the store, Maya turned to the others and asked- "So, do we tell the guys we know they're stalking us, or do we just let them sit behind that bush?"

The others considered this for a second, then looked at each other and knew they had all come to the same decision.

"Let 'em stay for just a little while more."


End file.
